Card Games on Motorcycles!
by Genital WarThunder
Summary: We all need a break from time to time. After Jaune stumbles upon a duel like he'd never seen before, he and the others find a new game to play! (No real plot, just RWBY playing card games. Maybe board games later on.)


Jaune was stressed out, exams were finally over, but a sinking feeling in the back of his mind was telling him he was going to fail. He couldn't face his team like this, he was their leader, he couldn't show this side of him. He barged into a nearby training room hoping to be alone instead he stumbled upon a duel.

Arashi and Masami, they were brothers here for the Vytal Festival. They had duel disks on their arms! Jaune forgot about his troubles immediately, he hadn't played YuGiOh since he arrived. He jumped into one of the seats and smiled waiting for the duel to begin.

The brothers pressed a button on their respective duel disks and a D20 began to spin above their heads.

"4." Arashi's die stopped.

"11." Masami's did as well.

Each player drew seven cards as the D20 turned to its maximum value. Wait, seven cards? It had been a while since Jaune had played, but he was pretty sure that you were supposed to draw five.

"I'll keep this hand." Arashi looked at his hand.

"Me too." Masami nodded, "I add one Island to my mana pool!"

Masami's half of the arena was flooded with water with an island behind him. Above the main island formation was a counter with the number 1.

Arashi drew his card, "I play Kabira Crossroads! This land counts as a Plains, it comes into play tapped, and I gain two life!"

A second D20 appeared at the value of two, when Arashi's side of the field turned into a vast golden field. It was at this point Jaune had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't find himself turning away.

Masami drew his card, "I add a Forest to my Mana pool!" Half of the water on Masami's side of the field dried up and a field of trees no taller than he sprang up. "I use one both my Forest and Island to summon my Devoted Druid."

The counters above the Island and Forest went to zero and an elf like creature came out of the forest.

Arashi drew, "I add a Swamp to my mana pool." Half of Arashi's Plains died and pockets of diseased waters popped up. "I use both to summon Ajani's Pridemate!" A lion dressed for war rose out of the Plains.

The counters above Masami's Mana returned to one when Arashi ended his turn. "I use my Forest and my Devoted Druid to summon one Lanowar Elf and one Birds of Paradise." Another elf came out of the Forest, joining him was an orange bird.

_You can summon more than one monster a turn?!_ Jaune gawked at the duel and moved closer to the arena.

"I add another Plains to my mana pool." The Plains side of the field grew larger when the new one was added. "Then I tap all three two summon Kambal, Consul of Allocation. Now whenever you play a noncreature spell, I gain two life and you lose two life."

Masami's turn, "I tap everything to play the spell Primal Command!" A rusty cauldron sprouted in front of Masami, "I choose to gain seven life, and to search a creature card from my library and add it to my hand. I pick Scalpelexis!"

"Don't forget, Kambal's effect activates, you lose two life and I gain two life, and because I gained two life Ajani's Pridemate gets two +1/+1 counters making him a Four/Four."

Masami's life counter went from 27 to 25, while a counter appeared above Ajani's Pridemate with the number two.

"I add a another Swamp to my mana pool and end my turn." Arashi simply said.

_Why not attack?_ Jaune tilted his head, _Masami is wide open!_

"I tap Lanowar Elf and Birds of Paradise to enchant my Island with Fertile Ground. Now whenever I tap it, I can add one mana of any color in addition to my Blue. So, I tap my Devoted Druid, Forest, and Island to play the artifact, Deathrender!"

"You lose four life, I gain four life and Ajani's Pridemate gains four more counters." Ajani's Pridemate's Counter turned to six and Arashi's life counter became 26 and Masami's became 21. "I add one more Plains to my mana pool and use all to play the spell, Sanguine Blood. Now whenever I gain life, you lose life equal to the amount I just gained."

"I tap my Island, both Forests, and Devoted Druid to play Scalpexis! Then I tap my Lanowar Elf and Birds of Paradise to equip Deathrender to Scalplexis!"

"I play another Kabira Crossroads. I gain two, you lose two. (28/19) "I won't allow you to activate Scalplexis, so, I tap two Plains and two Swamps to activate, Wrath of God!"

The entire field was engulfed in a pure white light. Jaune had to cover his eyes, but when the light faded, the only thing left was the environment.

"You forget dear brother, whenever the creature equipped with Deathrender is sent to the graveyard, I can summon a creature from my hand and equip it with it! I summon Arcanis, the Omnipotent!"

"Shit."

Masami chuckled as he drew his next card. "I tap both Forests and Island to clone Arcanis."

"I pay five mana to summon Divinity of Pride, and since I have 28 life, he becomes a 8/8."

"I tap three forests and the island to summon two Lanowar Elves and one Devoted Druid."

Masami's life dropped by one. (28/18)

"Wait what?" Jaune accidentally said aloud. Both Arashi and Masami stopped to look around.

"Uh…" Jaune poked his head out, "Hi."

"I know you." Arashi pointed at him, "Yeah, we had Dr. Oobleck's together."

"Can I ask what just happened there?" Jaune pointed at Masami's life counter.

"Mana Burn." The brothers said simultaneously.

"If you generate mana but don't use it, you take damage equal to the number of mana not used." Arashi explained.

"Fertile Ground generated an additional mana I didn't need, so, I took one damage."

"I only play YuGiOh, I have no idea what you guys are playing." Jaune admitted.

"This? This is Magic." Arashi smiled, "If you want we can wrap it up and show you."

"I don't mean to interrupt."

"No it's no problem." Masami shook his head.

Arashi drew his card, "I pay six mana to play Beacon of Immortality to double my life. (56/18) "Since I just gained 28 life, you lose that much and that's game."

"You were just sitting on that?" Masami deadpanned.

"It was in my opening hand, I was just waiting for Sanguine Blood and enough mana to play it."

"So, Jaune, you said you played YuGiOh? Still have your deck?" Arashi asked.

"It's in my dorm." Jaune blushed feeling a little embarrassed.

"Well then." Arashi switched out decks, "Go get it. I want to see what you got."

Jaune beamed and took off.

"You two have fun." Masami began out the door, "I'll go get the other magic decks to teach him."

* * *

**A/N:** There's no real plot to this, just RWBY characters playing card games.


End file.
